The invention relates specifically to the field of software engineering and development.
Validation methods are known, in which data to be tested, for example data generated automatically as XML files by software development tools, must be compared against a predefined specification, usually in order to detect a malfunction in a software product. Such validation is usually done manually by a dedicated operator. However, this is very time-consuming, especially when data to be tested comprises a large number of parameters.